


Surname Adaptations

by EmerySaks7



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the events of "Beyond Measure," this one-shot gives a little peek into Amelia's thoughts after Delbert proposes to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surname Adaptations

_Disclaimer: Treasure Planet and all associated characters are the property of Disney. This story is intended solely for pleasure and no profit is being made_.

Amelia had never been one given to grand luxury. The life of a spacer rarely afforded that. However, she had learned long ago to appreciate the occasional luxury that life had to offer. That being said, it had been with very minimal coaxing that she had found herself snugly ensconced in a fluffy white robe, freshly cleaned and burrowed deep beneath the goose-down comforter that lay spread across the luxurious bed in the uppermost room of the house.

She cocked an ear and smiled, listening as the bed's owner hummed a rather jaunty tune from the shower mere steps away. Not that she could blame him, Amelia thought. She, herself, had been sporting an unusually constant smile for the past few hours. Of course, she'd have to get that under control shortly. But for the moment, she allowed herself the guilty pleasure of basking in the knowledge that last night Delbert Doppler had asked her to be his wife.

Stretching her lithe body, she gave a small yawn as she brought her arms over her head. It still seemed a tad surreal. The ambassadorial aide's sudden death (which had affected Delbert quite strongly), Wellington's unmitigated success with the new treaty, and then finally during their long ride home Delbert's casual suggestion that she could introduce herself as _Captain Doppler_.

Her mouth broke into a wide smile yet again.

Amelia Doppler.

It had a nice ring to it. She was certain the Felid custom of retaining one's surname and adopting that of her spouse would confuse the hell out of many of her non-Felid peers, but still, she concluded, it sounded extremely nice.

"Very nice, indeed," she murmured again, her eyes sparkling.

"What's nice?" Delbert questioned from the bathroom doorway as he stepped out, bundled up in his own robe and rubbing a towel across the top of his head.

Amelia glanced at him and tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to school her features back into a somewhat more-reserved appearance. "What was that, darling?"

"You mentioned something was very nice."

"Ah yes. I believe I did." She reached over and retrieved his glasses, patiently waiting for him to join her. As he sat down, she handed them to him, affectionately running her fingers through the wet mop between his ears. She smiled in satisfaction as his eyes closed at the familiar sensation and then leaned closer to answer his question.

"I was reflecting upon my new name."

Delbert furrowed his eyes for a moment, confused, and then opened them widely when he realized what she was referring to. "Oh! Yes, of course!" He silently mouthed the words together and then turned his head slightly, contemplating the combination.

"Amelia … Doppler." He took a satisfied, deep breath. "I like it."

Amelia laughed and linked her arm through his. "I absolutely adore it, darling, But, I will, of course, categorically deny it whenever you bring it up in conversation."

Delbert blinked twice and then nodded a slow smile teased the corners of his mouth. "Of course," he agreed. "I would think less of you if you didn't." He leaned over and kissed her, lingering for a moment. When he pulled away, his eyes were still closed.

Amelia shook her head in amusement and tapped a single fingertip against his nose. "You're such a hopeless romantic."

Delbert opened his eyes as his smile grew even larger. "When it comes to you, I am," he conceded. "But, I rather think it's one of the things you find so charming about me?" he asked hopefully.

Amelia considered him for a moment. "It's possible," she finally conceded. She leaned back into the pillow and stretched, bringing her arms over her head. "Delbert, I must say, this bed is the most comfortable I've ever been in."

A worried frown crossed Delbert's features. Amelia noticed it and inwardly smiled, instantly knowing what thoughts were going through the good doctor's head.

"Not that I've been in very many, mind you," she added, chuckling softly as relief flooded Delbert's face. Mission accomplished, she thought to herself. With one finger, she beckoned him closer, motioning for him to take the spot next to her. As she settled into his arms, she breathed a contented sigh.

"You know, Delbert, I rather think I could get used to this." She nestled her head against his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"Me too," he confided. He looked down at the auburn tresses just below his chin, wondering yet again how he managed to catch this beautiful creature and convince her to become his wife. He didn't think he would ever divine an answer to the question, but as long as she was beside him, he realized it really didn't matter.


End file.
